Harry Potter and the Other Marauders
by hotsweetness
Summary: The next chapter is up. Harry meets some new friends, though they seem oddly familiar. R&R. For those who don't know, it means read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Prologe_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be out shopping._

Harry sat in his room on a cool July night trying not to think about Sirius.

"It's all my fault," he kept saying to himself. He then got up and walked down stairs and out the door.

The Dursley's were treating him much better since their talk with some order members. They let him do what ever he wanted basically. Aunt Petunia even took him to the mall and bought him clothes that actually fit him. Uncle Vernon even gave him money.

He was walking along Wisteria Walk when he ran into a very pretty girl. He was about a head taller than her and she had black hair that came to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and her skin was a light honey color. Harry thought she must be of Mexican or African decent but she looked oddly familiar.

She was wearing blue baby phat jeans that were tight and showed off all her curves. She also had on a pink shirt and a pink hoodie.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Harry said.

"It's ok," she said.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said offering his hand.

"I'm Melenie, but you can call me Melly," she said shaking his hand. Soon they were walking together. Harry found it easy to talk to Melenie. He even told her about him being a wizard and Hogwarts.

"So what school do you go to?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for that question," she said. Just then a boy walked up. Harry almost passed out when he saw the grey eyes and long black hair.

"Mum says come home," he said.

"Ok," Melenie said. She then gave Harry and hug, and to his surprise he hugged her back. "Bye,' she said.

"Bye," he said. She turned around and her and the boy walked way.

AUTHOR'S NOTES- This is my first fan fic, please be nice. Tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it. So who do you think the boy and girl are? I'll give you all a hint: they are related to someone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer-I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot of this story. 

When Harry got back to the Dursley's, he kept thinking about Melenie. And that boy. It had to have been her brother.

That boy reminded him so much of Padfoot. It was a bit scary. Harry had at first thought it _was _Sirius at first.

He hoped Melenie wouldn't tell anyone about him being a wizard. He didn't think she would though. There was something about her.

His thoughts slowly drifted back to Sirius.He hoped he would see Melenie and that boy again, it might help him get over Sirius.

When Harry finally fell asleep, he dreamed about Melenie, Sirius, and Buckbeak.

O0o0o0o0o0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The next morning Harry got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," said Aunt Petunia.

"Good Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

His Aunt had actually been being nice to him since he got back.

She put a plate filled with food in front of Harry and sat down across from him.

"Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all your life. There's really no excuse for what I've did. I loved Lily, I really did. She was so pretty and smart. Your father wasn't bad either. He was so funny, always found humor in the darkest times. I can't talk much right now because Vernon and Dudley will be down soon.if you want to know more about your mother, come talk to me later tonight, ok?" Aunt Petunia said.

Harry, who was trying to take in everything she said, nodded. He couldn't believe she had actually said the name of his school.

Not long after Harry had finished eating, Dudley and Vernon walked into the kitchen. Harry took that as his queue to leave.

"Bye Aunt Petunia, thanks for the breakfast," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," she replied.

Harry decided to go for a walk. He was trying to sort out his thoughts. He had been practicing occlumency, and he was getting better at it.

After he had been walking around for a while he decided to go to the park. When he got there he went and sat down on his favorite swing.

A few minutes later Melenie and the boy who was with her the day before walked up.

When they walked up to Harry he felt magic other than his. It was just like at Hogwarts, where he could feel all the magic surrounding him.

He felt it yesterday, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind.

So, once again, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He'd think about it later.

Harry, how ever, wasn't paying attention. He was busy staring at her.

She had on a pair of very short, tight shorts and a tight red shirt.

"Could you please stop looking at my sister like that?" the boy asked with a small smile on his face.

Harry turned his head, feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok," Melenie said giggling.

The boy rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Cassidy," he said.

"I'm Harry," he said shaking his hand.

"Me and Mel are twins, just in case you couldn't tell," Cassidy said.

But Harry could tell. They really did look alike except for their skin tone and their eyes. Melenie's were blue while Cassidy's were grey.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" Melenie asked.

Harry thought for a minute. "Wanna go to the movies?" he finally asked.

"Sure! I've heard about those in Mug-I mean school," said Cassidy catching himself. Melenie glared at him.

Harry looked at them suspiciously. He was sure Cassidy was about to say 'Muggle Studies.'

"Well, Let's go, we have to catch a bus. Don't we?" said Melenie.

"Yeah, we do," Harry replied.

"Well then, let's go," said Cassidy.

They all got up and headed towards the nearest bus stop.

"Cassidy, you do have money, right?" Melenie said.

"Of course I do," Cassidy said. He reached into is pocket and dug around. Harry heard a lot of jingling.

After a minute or so Cassidy pulled his hand out. Some gold pieces fell out and he and Melly picked them all up quickly.

Harry was about to reach down and pick one up to get a good look at it but Melenie got there first. She shoved it into Cassidy's pocket.

Harry looked at them suspiciously again.

"I'll pay your way this time, but next time make sure you bring the _right _kind of money," Melenie said.

"Ok, ok. You sound like mum," Cassidy said.

Harry snickered as Melenie slapped Cassidy in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Cassidy said rubbing his head.

Melenie looked up the street. "Where's that damned bus?" she said.

"Language Mel," Cassidy said smirking.

Melenie rolled her eyes at him.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Melenie. Harry had been quiet for a minute.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied.

"Er, what do you mean?" asked Cassidy.

"I mean I know that was a galleon that fell out of your pocket. I'm not that stupid you know," said Harry.

Melenie and Cassidy looked at each other and smirked.

"Harry, what are we going to do with you? You're just to nosy for your own good," said Melenie.

"Oh, look. Here comes the bus," Cassidy.

They all got on and paid and headed to the back to the bus.

"I'm not finished with this discussion," Harry said.

"What ever you say Harry," said Melenie.

When the bus stopped at the next stop a boy who looked around their age got on and walked to the back where they were.

Harry just stared. He looked like Lupin except he didn't have any grey hair and his eyes were a shade darker.

Melenie squealed and gave the boy a hug.

"Harry, this is our best friend, Romulus," Cassidy said.

"Well, nice to meet you," said Romulus shaking Harry's hand. "And you can call me Romy, or howler. I don't know where my mother got the name 'Romulus' from," he said smiling.

"Probably from Auntie Andi. I mean what kind of name is 'Nymph-" Cassidy couldn't finish his sentence because Melenie had clocked him in the head. Harry didn't notice, but the lady in front of them was scowling.

"Ok, what are you all on about? I know there's something you're not telling me.

"I promise, you'll find out soon," said Romulus.

"Well look, we're here. Let's just have fun and we can talk later, ok?" said Melenie.

Harry nodded in agreement.

And with that said, they got off the bus and walked towards the theater.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- So how was this chapter? Was it moving too fast? Tell me what you think, but do it nicely! There's over 1,000 words in this chapter. Hope you all noticed the hints I dropped. But that's all I'm saying.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter and the other Marauders_

_Chapter Two_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except for the characters I made up, and this plot._

After the movie was over, they all got back on the bus, listening to Cassidy complain.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever saw in my entire life! And the food! It cost way too much, and those popcorn weren't even worth it," he said.

Melenie and Romulus just rolled their eyes at him.

"Will you please stop complaining? You're the one who picked that movie," Harry said.

"Well, it looked like it would be interesting," Cassidy said.

"Well, guess what? It wasn't interesting," Romulus said.

"Did you all notice that lady? It was the same one who was on the bus, and it seemed like she was following us," Harry said.

"Harry, it was probably just a coincidence," Melnie said quickly, looking at Romulus and Cassidy. Harry just looked at them.

"Well, let's go to the park, I don't feel like going home yet," Cassidy said as they got off the bus.

"Oh yeah, I'm staying at your house tonight," Romulus said to Melenie as they sat under a tree.

"Look, I know that you all aren't muggles. That's what you want me to think, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Harry, stop being so nosy," said Melenie.

Just then a lady walked up to them and sat down.

"Harry, this is our cousin, her name is Ellen. Dora, this is Harry," Melenie said.

Cassidy thumped Melenie in the head. "Now who needs to watch what they say?" Cassidy said.

"Her middle name is Adorabell, and I like to call her Dora," Melenie said.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, with a smirk.

Harry's eyes got wide. "Ok, the jig is up. You can all stop playing, this isn't fun any more," he said.

They all just looked at him, with smirks on their faces.

"You know Harry, when Mel got home last night, she couldn't shut up about you," Cassidy said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think she likes you Harry," said 'Ellen.'

"Shut up, I don't like Harry," Melenie said, and looked away from them.

"Whatever," Romulus said.

"You know, we're going to have to go to Dad's place tomorrow," Cassidy said.

"How does the house look, Ellen? I heard my father spends a lot of time there," Romulus said.

"It's very big, but it's a grim old place, I hate going there," Ellen said.

They all sat there talking for a while, until 'Ellen' said it was time to go. Before they walked off, Harry grabbed Melenie and hugged her. She happily hugged him back.

"Aww, they look so cute together," said Cassidy.

Melenie rolled her eyes at him.

As Harry walked back to the Dursley's, he thought about what surprises tomorrow would bring.

Author's Notes- I know this was a very short chapter, but I had writers block, and I'm just about over it. I promise the next chapter will be nice and long. So, who can guess who Ellen really is? And what house is she talking about. I think I've said too much.


	4. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT THE WHOLE JASMINE/MELENIE THING. JASMINE IS A CHARACTER IN ANOTHER STORY I'M WRITING, AND SOMETIMES I ACCIDENTLY PUT JASMINE INSTEAD OF MELENIE. I ALSO COULD USE A BETA, SO ANYONE INTERESTED IN BECOMING MY BETA, SEND ME A PM, OR AN EMAIL.**


	5. Chapter 2 part two

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Chapter 2- part two_

_Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot and a few characters._

Harry awoke feeling better than he'd felt in a while. He'd been hanging out with Melenie, Romulus, and Cassidy for about two weeks now, and so far he was having a good summer. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he headed to the park to meet Melenie. When he got there, he saw her standing with Cassidy and Romulus.

"Hey guys," Harry said and sat next to them.

"Hey," they said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're leaving today," said Romulus.

"Yeah, we're going to spend the rest of the summer at our father's house," said Melenie.

"Oh," said Harry. He didn't know they would be leaving so soon. He had gotten close to them; they were his new best friends.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we'll see you again," Cassidy said.

"So what time are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"We told our mum we'd say good-bye to you and come right back," Melenie said.

Harry sighed. "Well, you'd better hurry up and go," he said.

Melenie gave him a hug and turned around. She wiped her eyes and started walking away.

"She is such a drama queen," Romulus said.

"Yeah, she is. Look Harry, we don't want you getting all depressed ok? We'll stay in touch; you'll probably be getting a letter from my sister soon. And I know that we'll be seeing each other soon," said Cassidy.

With that said, Cassidy and Romulus walked away.

Harry walked back to Private Drive and went to his room. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling sad and depressed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Harry was in his room staring at the ceiling when he heard a tapping noise. He looked at the window and saw Ron's owl Pig.

He got up and let it in. Pig immediately started flying around his room, making all types of noises. Harry grabbed him and took the letter. Un-folding it, he started to read.

_Hi Harry!_

_Guess what? Mum said that you should start packing, because they're coming to get you. Today! They said they'll be there around 4, so be ready._

_Ron_

Harry jumped up and looked at the clock. It was already three. He started grabbing his things and throwing them inside his truck. He grabbed a picture next to his bed. It was of him, Melenie, Cassidy, and Romulus. They had gotten it taken a few days ago at the aquarium. He made sure Hedwig's cage was locked and went downstairs and into the living room. His aunt, uncle and cousin were all seated on the couch, staring at the t.v. 

"I'm leaving today," Harry told them and sat in a chair. "Well, just how are you getting where you are going?" Vernon asked.

Harry thought for a moment. If they were going to number 12, they would probably be flying again. "I don't know," he said after a while.

His uncle snorted and went back to watching the t.v. Harry sat there waiting, looking at the clock every few minutes. Finally, at four-thirty, the doorbell rang.

His aunt got up to get it and Harry followed her. She opened the door, and there stood Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Fred and George, and Bill.

"Hi, everyone," Harry said with a smile.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks. They walked into the house and headed into the living room. Vernon got up and Dudley tried to run, but couldn't get to the door before he fell. Harry looked at the twins and saw Fred slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"Harry, you and the twins go get your things while we have a talk with you relatives," said Remus. Harry and the twins headed upstairs.

"So, why haven't I heard much from Ron?" Harry asked. He'd only received about a handful of letters the whole time he'd been at Private Drive

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're more famous now than ever before," said George.

"What?" said Harry.

"Well, your adventure at the ministry made the paper, and Rita Skeeter keeps writing about how you were telling the truth about you-know-who the whole time. Now every one thinks you are a hero again. They're even calling you the Chosen One," said Fred.

Harry sighed and started grabbing his things.

"We'll take care of that Harry," George said. They waved their wands and shrank Harry's things.

Harry grabbed his now shrunken items and put them in his pocket. They walked downstairs to find Arthur examining the television, and to Harry's surprise, his aunt was explaining how it worked.

"Uh, we're done," Harry said.

"Good, everyone gather around," Remus said and pulled out a teapot.

"I thought we couldn't use port-keys," Harry said as they closed the curtains and made sure everything was locked up.

"Well, Dumbledore made it, and it'll take us to a place not far from where we're going," said Moody.

Everyone grabbed on and Mr. Weasley counted down. "3…2…1."

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he felt himself spinning. They landed in a dark alley and got up. Mad-Eye put Disillusionment charms on every one and they started to walk.

"Is this safe?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Dumbledore has guards everywhere," Remus said. Harry noticed that he looked happier, and he had on nice robes.

Finally, they arrived at Grimmauld Place. When Harry walked inside, his jaw dropped. The house was clean, and it had new furniture. The hall was decorated in red and gold, and the picture of Mrs. Black was gone.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came rushing out and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, how have you been? You look peaky again, I'll go start on dinner while you're with Dumbledore," she said. Dumbledore walked into the room and smiled and Harry.

"Hello, Harry. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine, sir," Harry said.

"Good, good. Why don't you and Remus follow me up to the drawing room?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus smiled knowingly and headed up the stairs. Harry and Dumbledore followed behind.

"Now Harry, what you are about to see is very real. Please don't be afraid, or do anything rash. I've been working on a way to do this for years, and finally I succeeded," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, wondering what was going on.

When they got to the drawing room door, they stopped.

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Remus, open the door," Dumbledore said.

Remus opened the door and walked inside, and Dumbledore followed. Harry walked slowly inside. "Harry!" shouted a voice. He shook his head.

"That's not possible, you all can't be here," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Wow James, he does look like you." That was the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTES-So, what do you all think about this chapter? The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm working on it right now. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Chapter Three_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure you all know that._

About an hour later, Harry awoke to voices all around him.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"Stop worrying Lils, he was just shocked."

"That was pretty funny how he just fainted though."

Harry put his glasses on and sat up in bed. He took a deep breath and looked around at the people in the room. Dumbledore was there along with Remus, Snape, and his parents and Sirius. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But…how? How did they get here?" Harry asked.

"Well, it really wasn't hard getting Sirius back. I couldn't have done it without Severus and Remus. They helped me quite a bit," Dumbledore said.

"You're not going to tell me how you got them back, are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I can't Harry, your occlumency skills aren't strong enough, Voldemort could easily break into your mind, and if he knew how I did this, it would be nearly impossible to stop him," Dumbledore said.

Harry just sighed.

"I think me and Severus will just leave you alone, so you all can get to know each other," Dumbledore said. He and Severus walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry looked at every one else in the room. He got out of the bed and walked across the room. He stood in front of his mother and gave her a hug, which was unusual because Harry never really gave hugs. Lily hugged him back, her eyes shining with tears.

"Come on Lily, aren't you tired of crying?" Sirius asked.

Lily let go of Harry and glared at Sirius. Next, Harry went and stood in front of James. It was like looking in a mirror. The only thing different were their eyes. Harry hugged him and then hugged Sirius.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's do something, like pull a prank on someone," James said.

"James, we should talk with Harry, so we can get to know each other," Lily said.

"Well, can we play quidditch? I hear Harry's one hell of a seeker," James said.

"James, watch your mouth! And you know I can't fly, why don't we play wizard's chess?" Lily said.

"No, I hate chess, you and Moony always beat me," James said.

"Professor, is Hermione here yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and please, call me Remus or Moony," Remus said. Harry nodded.

"Why don't we go visit Buckbeak?" Sirius said.

Everyone agreed, and they all left out of the room.

"Harry, what's your favorite color?" Lily asked.

"Green," Harry replied.

"What are you favorite quidditch teams?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ireland and Bulgaria. England has a decent team too," Harry said.

They reached the room Buckbeak was in and walked inside. It had been cleaned earlier, so it didn't smell bad.

"I think we should let him go, look how sad he looks," Remus said.

"Yeah, we can talk to Dumbledore about it," Sirius said.

"Harry, tell me about you experience with girls, Padfoot and Moony told me some very interesting things about a girl named Cho," James said.

Harry launched into a story about him and Cho, and how bad their first and only date had been.

"Harry, did you know that Ginny likes you?" Remus said.

"I thought she didn't like me any more, that's what Hermione told me," Harry said.

"Well, Hermione was wrong. Tonks told me you met a girl while you were at the Dursley's," Sirius said with a grin.

Harry's face turned red. "Yeah, I did. But I'm not telling you all about it, because you'll probably make fun of me," Harry said.

"Good choice Harry," Remus said.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchen to get something to eat," Sirius said. Everyone got up and made their way to the kitchen. It was empty except for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hi guys," Harry said. "Hi Harry," said Ron and Ginny.

"We're hungry, where's Dobby?" Sirius asked.

"Dobby is here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's an odd little elf, Dumbledore asked him to stay here. He thought James was you," Lily said

Just then there were two loud pops and Dobby and Kreacher appeared.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby ran and latched onto Harry's leg. Harry smiled and patted his head.

"Itt's nice to see you Dobby, I was wondering if you could make us something to eat," Harry asked.

"Dobby is honored to serve the great Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. Kreacher was muttering about mudbloods and blood traitors.

Dobby got to work and Kreacher wondered out of the kitchen, still muttering to himself.

"I hope Kreacher dies soon," said James. Lily glared at him. "That's an awful thing to say," she said.

"Yeah Prongs, you should be ashamed of yourself," said a voice from the door. Harry looked up, and there stood Melenie, Cassidy, and Romulus.


	7. chapter 4

_Harry Potter and the Other Marauders_

_Chapter Four_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and a few characters._

Harry stared at them, but he wasn't too surprised. He knew there was something odd about them. And he could feel the magic radiating from them.

The three of them came and sat down at the table, but Melenie sat on Sirius' lap. Ginny rolled her eyes; she didn't really like so Melenie.

"How surprised are you Harry?" asked Romulus.

"Not too surprised, I knew that you all couldn't be muggles. So, what are your real names?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm Melenie Elladora Black, my brother is Cassidy Eugene Black, and Howler is Romulus Javier Lupin," Melenie said.

Once again, Harry wasn't too surprised. Cassidy and Romulus looked exactly like Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, Tonks told me that you're quite smitten with Melenie. Is this true?" James said with a smirk. Harry turned bright red and mumbled something.

"You all should hear how much Melly talks about Harry. It gets annoying after a while," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, especially when she goes on about how beautiful his eyes are and what shade of green they are," Romulus. Melenie just glared at them.

"Hey, how about the time when-" Cassidy couldn't finish his sentence because he had fell out of his chair. Melenie looked at him with mischievous look on her face.

"You can do wandless magic?" Lily asked Melenie.

"Yeah, I'm part veela and I have fairy blood also. But I'm not like Fleur, I'm a Nigerian veela, and we have more power than normal veela. I can control everything, so I don't have guys drooling over me everywhere I go. I can also do wandless magic, and I can fly without using a broom," she said.

"So, what about when you're mad? You don't grow wings do you?" Ron asked. He and Mrs. Weasley had been quiet for a while; they were just observing everything that was going n around them.

"No, when I get really mad things in the room will start spinning and glass will break. Most likely I'll start floating above the room. But I haven't gotten that mad in a while" Melenie said.

Just then Hermione walked into the room. "Hello everyone," she said. "Hey Mimi," said Melenie.

"Mimi?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I met Melenie in Paris a few years ago, and we've been friends ever since. She's one of my best friends besides you and Ron," Hermione said.

"So, tell me about your heritage. Well, at least your mum's side. I already know about Sirius' part of the family," Ron said.

"Well, my mother is of course Nigerian veela like me. She was born in the States. She's African American and Mexican. When she was 10 she moved to England and was accepted into Hogwarts. Mum, along with Howler's mum were Aunt Lily's best friends. None of them really liked the marauders until their sixth year," Melenie said.

"Yeah, and my mother is Ted Tonks' sister, so that's why I think my mum gave me such an odd name. She was around Aunt Andy too much, I mean, what kind of name is Nymphadora?" Romulus said.

"What did I tell you about making fun of Dora's name?" Remus said.

"But dad, you have to admit, it's a silly name," Romulus said.

"So, why do you three have nick names like the marauders?" Hermione asked.

"I only know Romulus is Howler, what are you two?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm Whiskers, but I think I'll put Spot when we make a new marauders map. My brothers is Meowth," Melenie said.

"Ok, so why do you have the silly names?" Ginny asked. Melenie wished she would have just kept her mouth shut, because she didn't like Ginny either.

"Should we show them Howler?" Cassidy asked.

"I think we should Meowth. What about you Spot?" Romulus said.

"I think we can trust them," Melenie said. Getting up, they walked to the center of the kitchen.

"I'll go first," Melenie said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Standing where she had been was a cat about the size of a small dog. Her fur was a peach color and she had black spots. Next was Romulus. He turned into a small dark brown wolf. Finally Cassidy turned into a black cat, about the same size as Melenie. James, Sirius, and Remus stood up and clapped. The three of them changed back with a smile on their faces. Hermione looked liked she was bursting with questions.

"Well, that was quite impressive," said a feminine voice from the door. Everyone looked up and saw Narcissa Malfoy, and next to her was none other than Draco himself.


	8. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Other Marauders

Chapter Five

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure you all know that.

Harry got out of his seat and pointed his wand at Draco. "What the hell are

you doing here?" Harry asked.

Everyone else in the room stood up. "Harry, put that away, and don't ever let

me hear you talking like that to Draco again. He's one of my favorite

cousins," Melenie said. "He's on our side, he wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

Harry sighed and lowered his wand. "And how do we know this?" he asked.

"Look, Potter...Harry. I swear, I'll tell you all about it later tonight.

I've already told your little side-kicks," Draco said.

"Fine, whatever," Harry said and sat back down.

"I swear, he sometimes acts just like James," Sirius said.

"Which isn't a good thing," Lily said. James rolled his eyes.

"There aren't anymore...surprises are there?" Harry asked.

"There may be a few more, but we can't tell you all that," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, like the fact that England wants you to be their new seeker,

Dumbledore, plus your paents are saying no. They might consider letting you play

doing

your seventh year though. And that's if you do well this school year," Romulus

said.

Harry stared at him. "Are you serious?" he said.

"No Harry, that's Sirius," James said. He and Sirius started laughing while

Lily rolled her eyes. "That joke went out in our third year," she grumbled. Ron

turned away from the conversation, it was just one more thing the famous

boy-who-lived got.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0oooooo0o0o0000o0o0000o0o0o0o0o

The next few days were some of the best Harry had ever had. He spent lots of

time with the Marauders, Lily and his three new friends. Hermione enjoyed

their company, she liked having another girl she could talk to. Harry and

everyone

else also though she had a crush on Romulus, something that mad Ron even

madder. Harry had even started getting along with Draco. They actually had a lot

in common.

Ron and Ginny seemed to be the only ones who didn't like the new arrivals.

Ginny constantly started arguments with Melenie, one of the bad ones had ended

in a fight. Melenie, of course had won, walking away with only a few scratches

and leaving Ginny wth a black eye and a broken nose. Mrs. Weasley was not

happy. James and Sirius teased Harry about it, claiming they were fighting for

his

heart. It wasn't so funny to him though.

One day Harry and Draco were sitting in the drawing playing chess. Harry, was

losing of course. "Do you like my cousin? And don't act like you don't know

which one I'm talking about."

Harry sighed. "Why would I tell you that? You might go back and tell her my

answer," Harry said

"I swear, you Gryffindorks can be so irritating. Just answer the damn

question," Daco said.

Harry glared at him. "Yes, I like her ok? I like her a lot," he said.

Daco smirked. "Why don't you just tell her, I think she feels the same way."

"Look, it's not that easy, ok?" Harry said.

"Come on, if you could deal with Chang and the smallest Weasel, I'm sure you

could just walk up to her and say 'Melenie, I like you. Do you wanna go out

with me' " Draco said.

"Yes, it can't be that hard," James said, walking into the room with Padfoot

and Moony behind him. Harry groaned. They probably were going to start up with

him again.

"Harry, I'm afraid if you don't tell her, I'm going to have to do it myself,"

Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

"Tell who what?" Melenie said as her and Hermione walked in, followed by

Cassidy and Romulus.

"Oh, nothing, Harry just has something to tell you," Draco said. Harry sent

him another glare.

"Yes, it's very important, top secret. I think Melenie just might be the only

one who doesn't know," Remus said.

"Well what is it?" Melenie asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm going to give some very wise advice, once given to me by a very

wise man," Cassidy said.

"Oh, what wise man have you been talking to? Your father? I would hardly

count him as wise," Harry said with a smirk.

"Hey, my father is the most wise marauder there is," Cassidy said.

"I think that title goes to Moony," said Melenie.

"Face it Harry, your father and Padfoot are far from wise. Immature yes,

wise, no," Romulus said.

"Hey, can you all stop talking as if we weren't in the room?" Sirius said.

Melenie rolled her eyes. "Come on Hermy, they aren't talking about anything

important. Let's go see what Ron and Ginny are ding, they're probably trying to

find a way to get us out the house," Melenie said and left the room with

Hermione.

"You Gryffindorks sure are weird," Draco said. Everyone in the room turned

and stared at him. "What? It's true," he said as everyone got up and started

leaving the room.

"Wait! Come back," he called. They ignored him and kept going. Draco sighed.

Now he had no one to pick one.

Author's Notes-Ok, this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it. But I really

couldn't think of anything to write. I don't think it's a very good chapter.

I'll try to have the next one up within a few days, seeing as I didn't update

for about a month. If anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know. Don't

forget to review!


End file.
